Amitie And I
by PuyoKing72
Summary: The story of Amitie, Arle, Jer, and their friends. Written by an young boy!
1. Meeting Amitie

**Arle's POV**

It was a Saturday when this whole incident happened. I was just battling my buddy Carby, and then, all of a sudden, two portals appeared. One sucked me in, another sucked Carby in. And then I was on top of a mountain. As I look around me, I spot a girl. She was blonde, and her head had a big Puyo cap on it. It was red, and had small wings of the side. I decided to ask her. "Hello, the name's Arle! Where am I?" "I'm Amitie! You're on top of ZigZag Peak," she replied. "Whaddya asking for?"

"Well, ya see, I was playing Puyo Puyo like I always do, and the next thing I know, I'm here," I answered.

"Hmmmm… Why don't you redo it? Maybe you'll go back!"

"Okay, let's play, shall we?" I announced. After our battle, nothing happened.

"Huh, it didn't work," Amitie said, feeling bad I couldn't return.

"Y'know, I could stay."

"Well, okay! Come with me!"

And that's how Amitie and I became friends.


	2. Meeting the Woman of my Life

**Jer's POV**

I went to my room to play Sonic Mania as I always do when I see my TV had a weird purple swirl appeared on it. I wondered if my TV was broken, but as I attempted to fix it, the swirl, oddly, pulled me in. I fell at least 50 kilometers and somehow landed unharmed. I examined my surroundings. I saw a house and a lot of trees in a clearing. I heard footsteps, and ran for the bushes and hid.

Who came out was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. I sighed in the bushes. I decided to introduce myself.

"Uh, hello, I'm lost. Can you tell me where I am?"

"You are in Primp Town. Are you not from here?" she replied. Sigh, what a beautiful voice. "Uh, no, I'm not."

"Do you want to stay with Amitie and I? By the way, I'm Arle." What a sexy name. "I'm Jer Doss." Yes… YESSSSS! MY FIRST SLEEPOVER! WITH A GIRL NONETHELESS! I accepted her invitation, and I didn't know that would be a good day.


	3. All the Introductions

**Amitie's POV**

So last week, Arle went on a walk to lose some weight (she's really serious). When she came back, a boy was next to her. He was taller than both of us, and he had brown hair and aqua eyes. Arle told me his name was Jer and he didn't know where he was and Arle decided to let him stay with us. I knew that meant forever, so we introduced him to some of our friends. We decided to introduce him to Ringo first. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing at Jer. "Oh, he's one of our new friends." Arle said.

"I'm Jer," he introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Ringo. Likes puzzles. Dislikes ghosts."

"Me, I like video games and dislike annoying stuff." Jer said.

"We'll meet again, Jer!" Ringo yelled as we left. Next, we decided to bring him to Lemres. "Why hel~love there! Want some sweets?"

"No thanks, I'm on a diet. Who are you?"

"Lemres. You?"

"Jer. I'll take your candy another day."

So after, like, two hours of introductions, we went home. It was getting dark, so we all decided to hit the hay. Let's hope that this week won't be so bad…


	4. The Party

**Jer's POV**

I awoke. Looking at my surroundings, it didn't seem too well. I saw cups all over, a few ladybugs, and a big mess. Then it hit me.

The party!

Last night, Amitie and Arle threw a wicked party. I was invited, of course, and so was almost everyone in Primp Town. I met my best friend Klug there. He was in a corner reading. I saw Sig, Amitie's boyfriend, too.

After a while, the music cranked up a notch. Klug and I covered our ears so we didn't go deaf. I saw someone else walk in too. I didn't know who he was. He had yellow horns, green hair, wings, and red eyes.

"Oh, Arly!! Where are you?"

Arle looked at him. "Oh, God, you again? Dark Prince, do I have to tell you…"

"What?"

"I'm NOT your fiance!"

"So this guy's trying to take Arle, huh? Okay, bring it on!" I thought. So I went up to this guy and said, "Hey, buddy, leave her alone. She doesn't want to be bothered."

"Who are you?" Dark Prince asked.

" I'm Jer, and if you want Arle, you'll have to go through me!"

"Puyo Battle!" he announced.

"Uh, what?"

"Puyo Battle. That's our icebreaker here."

"How do I do that?"

Arle jumped in. "You need magic power."

"I don't have any." I said.

"You don't? Well, I can give you some."

Arle summoned a light above me. I was sprinkled with power.

"Okay, you're ready."

So we battled. I won!

"Okay, buddy, leave her alone and stay away or imma kick your @$$ again! Got me?"

He shivered. Then he ran. Really fast. Out the door.

"That was impressive, Jer, for your first battle!"

"I DO catch on to things quickly!"


	5. The Day I've been waiting for

**Jer's POV**

So Arle, Amitie and I went to a bowling alley yesterday. So we got our bowling shoes and went on to the alley! I liked my shoes, but Arle's were better! Mine were green, but hers were a diamond blue! They were so beautiful! So I said,

"Arle, I think I'm falling- Huh?"

The place began to rumble like an N64 Rumble Pak on steroids! Then, 3 guys(I call them edgelords) dropped in and started to shoot the place! Later, the people who were shot were taken to the hospital and all of them recovered, I heard. I grabbed Arle and we took cover! "Arle, I need a second to build up energy!" I told her.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"I…. can….. go…….. hyaaaaaaaaa!"

The transformation started. My appearance changed. My eyes went from Blue to Orange. My hair also changed from brown to a gold color. I also owned a sharp spear. I took some bowling balls and said, "Hey thugs! Time for a beatdown!" I threw the bowling balls at the 3 edgelords. They all went flying out of the building! So I detransformed back to my original state.

"Jer, you… beat them!"

And then, the moment we've all been waiting for!

She… kissed me. On the lips!

So, what'd I do?

I kissed her back. Also on the lips!

And so we just embraced it! And kept our lips right where they were!

Amitie was just watching. And she got a pic and posted it on Twitter with the hashtag #ArleXJer4Life! Now, everyone uses it online! Our love became famous!

And it never felt better!


	6. The Trio meets James!

**James' POV **

So I was invited to a party by some kids from school. Jer, Arle, and Amitie to be exact! I decided to come to the party! I hope it will be fun!

**Jer's POV**

So we threw another party, and it was one of the best days I've ever had!

Why?

Because I met a new friend!

So I was at the party with Arle, and he walked up to me. "Hello, I'm James!"

"Well, I'm Jer! Nice to meet you, James!"

"Do you like video games?" James asked me.

"YES!!" I said. "They're my 2nd favorite thing besides my girlfriend here!"

"True," Arle replied.

"Do you like the Sonic Movie?" he asked me.

"HECK YEAH!"

"DID WE JUST BECOME BEST FRIENDS?"

"YEAH, JAMES!"

So we partied. I really enjoyed James' dance moves! We parted ways with each other, and promised to meet at school on Monday.

**James' POV**

Well, today was just great!

Why?

Because my landlord, the idiot he is, kicked me off my property!

I had nowhere to stay, so I called Jer and told him. He said, "Don't worry, James! I got room! You may come with us!"

So I came over to his house and he gave me a comfortable bed! I love it here!

**Arle's POV **

So today was horrible! So, James woke me up and showed me an eviction paper! "It's from my jerk landlord!" He said. So we were kicked out, and James had enough money to buy a freaking mansion! It was awesome!

**Amitie's POV**

So we went to live in James' new mansion. It was awesome! Then, the edgelord landlord tried to evict us again, but he failed and had to pay a 1 million dollar fine we got. We lived liked queens (and kings).

**James' POV **

So Amitie and I were just XD chilling, playing Roblox, when she decided to admit something.

"James, I… I….."

"Come on, Amitie…."

"I LOVE YOU JAMES!"

To be honest, I blushed a little at what she said. As I looked at her, I felt the love… blossom!

Jer's POV

So Arle and I went to the party, and when we got back, we found Amitie and James… kissing. On the couch.

So I'm like to Arle,"Wanna kiss, too?"

"Sure!"

So after we kissed, we asked Amitie why she was kissing James.

"Well, it's a long story! Sig dumped me last week, and I felt sad. So I decided to hook up with James!"

"Yeah!" James replied.

So that's how they became a couple.

**Note: My friend FlowPlayz gave me the idea for this chapter and the previous one. I thank him for his help!**


	7. The Proposal

**James' POV**

So, Jer, my best friend, and I had a plan. I'll let you in on the conversation we had.

"Jer?"

"Yeah, James?"

"I got an idea!"

"Yeah, what?"

"You know how you and Arle and Amitie and I have been dating for 2 years?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we propose to them?"

He blushed.

"W-what?"

"Yeah! We'll propose to them at church tomorrow at the same time!"

"Yeah, I think me and Arle's love is ready for the next level!"

"So basic plan?"

"Yeah."

"You in?"

"Yeah!"

**Jer's POV **

So James gave me a plan that we would propose to our girlfriends, Arle and Amitie, at church tommorow! It will be great! So don't tell them!

And so, here's what we said after we talked about the plan.

"Hold up, James, I don't even have the ring yet!"

"Here!"

I looked at the ring. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was a BLOOD DIAMOND RING! Blood Diamonds are the rarest diamonds of all! And James afforded one?!?!

"Jer, take this. You know you need this. Don't lose it."

I was speechless. I said, "Thanks, James!" and went off to put it in those boxes you put the rings in.

**James' POV **

So we went to church. We sat next to our girlfriends, and me and Jer knew exactly what to do.

So we got the rings ready, we knelt down and, at the same time, told our girlfriends,

"Will you marry me?"

And both of them squealed and said,"Yes!!!!"

The respective girlfriend put on the ring and kissed the respective guy. Everyone at church was actually watching in happiness. Even Klug, Jer's 2nd best friend, was so happy he actually got a picture of it and posted on Twitter with 2 hashtags, #ArleXJer4Life and #AmitieXJames4Life. We were famous, but we didn't mind it, because tomorrow, Jer and Arle and Amitie and I are getting married!


End file.
